The present invention relates to a supply flow path for supplying a solvent, to a solvent supply system, and to a separation system adapted for separating compounds of a fluid sample. The invention further relates to a method for supplying a solvent, and to a method for generating a composite solvent with a time-dependent solvent composition.
Solvent delivery systems are used to source single-component liquids or mixtures of liquids at pressures which can range from substantially atmospheric pressure to pressures on the order of several hundred bar.
In U.S. patent application Publication No. US 2004/0108273 A1 “Backflow Prevention for High Pressure Gradient Systems”, a high pressure gradient solvent delivery system is described. The compositional accuracy of high pressure gradient pumps is improved by adding pulse dampening with backflow prevention to each high pressure pump. The backflow prevention adds sufficient minimum flow resistance whereby enhancing the performance of the pulse dampening over a wider range of flow rates resulting in consistent gradient performance.